Kagona Ameko
Kagona Ameko was a rogue ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He then became a jonin of the Village Hidden in the Sound. He was a member of Team Katsuna, a team who works for Orochimaru. Background Kagona was once a jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, who was well-respected to the point that he was in the running to become the Fourth Hokage. However, his views that power was required to run a village led to him not receiving the title, and it was given to Minato Namikaze instead. Angry at the loss of the Hokage title, Kagona left the Hidden Leaf Village to pursue greatness elsewhere. He eventually met Orochimaru and became a member of Team Katsuna, a jonin team in the Hidden Sound Village that obeyed him directly. Appearance Kagona was a tall, lean man. He had pale skin, with brown hair that spiked out around his head and blue eyes. He wore a tan vest over a light-gray, long-sleeved shirt. He wore pants the same color as the shirt, and he had dark-gray shoes. Personality Kagona, much like the rest of his team, enjoyed fighting. He showed heavy confidence in his own abilities, and was amused by an enemy who he viewed as weaker than him. He would assist his teammates in a battle, but should that teammate not want his help, he would step down without question and watch the battle in amusement. Kagona believed that power is needed to run a village, and that being a leader is about crushing all oppression. This mentality led to him being rejected from becoming Hokage, and as a result he left the village. He had great disdain for the leaders of the Hidden Leaf, feeling that they were too soft during their time of being Hokage. He stated that he would hate to see what the Fifth Hokage is like. Abilities Kagona's abilities were heralded in his time in the Hidden Leaf to where he was in consideration to be named the Fourth Hokage. He showed great proficiency in Fire Style jutsu. He seemed to work well with members of his team. He would wait for Igani Mokuro to ensnare an enemy with his jutsu, and then follow up with a Fire Style technique to deal a lethal blow to the target. He demonstrated proficiency in multiple Fire Style jutsu, his signature jutsu being the Fire Style: Dragon Saber. This technique allowed him to deal significant damage to a target in one move via an explosion of flames from his hand. He was also capable of more powerful jutsu such as the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. He could also use this jutsu as a medium for his most powerful jutsu, the Fire Style: Meteor Shower. With this technique, Kagona could destroy the surrounding area, killing anyone and everyone in the vicinity. He could also use the Fire Style Ninja Art: Heat Seeker Jutsu to cause any of his Fire Style jutsu to home in on a target, making them even more dangerous as they are much more difficult to avoid. Kagona also displayed superior skill in taijutsu, as when he fought Matt, he quickly overpowered the young shinobi with just his fists alone, knocking Matt to the ground repeatedly. He is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat to keep up with him for an extended period of time without showing any signs of wearing out. Story Season Three Kagona is first seen, spotted by Matt Withau residing in a cave with the other members of his team. When Amemaru attacks Matt, Team Katsuna is alerted to their presence and flee. Later on, after Team Kakashi manages to beat off Amemaru and his men, they continue the pursuit of Kagona and his teammates. The members of Team Katsuna leave behind a diversion for Team Kakashi and his ninja hounds, giving them time to get away. Later on, Kakashi's hounds locate Team Katsuna, and Kakashi proceeds without his team to investigate. Team Katsuna ambushes him, and all six of them engage in battle. While Tsuchigo Narami wages a full scale assault against Kakashi, they battle on even footing without either one gaining any ground. Eventually, Kagona and Igani intervene, assisting Tsuchigo in battling Kakashi. Tsuchigo is angered by this, telling them both to stay out of it. Kagona and Igani both oblige and watch the battle in amusement. As members of Team Kakashi battle against Team Katsuna, Matt takes on Igani. As the two battle, Kagona ambushes Matt, hitting him with the Fire Style: Dragon Saber from behind. From here on, Kagona assists Igani in battling Matt, and their combined strength quickly overpower him. Igani ties Matt down with his Ninja Art: Vine Ropes, leaving him helpless while the two prepare to finish him. However, Matt reveals himself to be a Shadow Clone and makes a surprise attack against Igani. Kagona warns Igani of the impending strike, and Igani is able to successfully evade it. His strategy having not worked, Matt continues to battle the two jonin. He manages to keep on par with them, and as he fends off an assault from the two, Igani and Kagona decide to take a step back momentarily. The battle then continues, and Kagona and Igani wage an assault against Matt. Matt sustains a serious injury in the attack, but he is still able to mount a retreat. As he attempts to devise a counter-offensive, Kagona ambushes him. Matt escapes further harm, and Kagona stares him down. Kagona and Igani exchange fire with Matt using multiple techniques, and all three of them withstand lethal attacks without sustaining harm. Kagona and Igani assault Matt, who is starting to ware down against the two powerful jonin. Matt makes several attempts at a stand against them, but Kagona and Igani are too powerful. Matt is lethally wounded in his efforts to defeat the two jonin, and he is forced into a defensive strategy. In an effort to make one final stand against Kagona, an explosion occurs, blinding Matt and allowing Kagona and Igani to retreat. Later, as Orochimaru makes his appearance before Team Kakashi, Kagona and the other members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield. Upon Naruto's request to switch opponents, Kagona and Igani begin fighting him instead of Matt. However, Naruto does not have anymore success fighting them than he did Mikuro Otoma. Kagona and Igani taunt Naruto, stating that they are only toying with him, and Naruto uses the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. With dozens of clones at his disposal, Naruto attacks Kagona and Igani from all directions, but Igani uses his Wood Style to defend himself and Kagona. Kagona then uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu followed by Fire Style: Meteor Shower to destroy all of Naruto's clones, as well as lethally injure Naruto himself. When Matt and Kakashi arrive on the scene to aid Naruto, Kagona and Igani are nowhere to be seen. When Naruto is revived, Team Katsuna surrounds Team Kakashi, and the battle continues. Naruto continues his battle with Kagona and Igani, and as the three of them fight, Naruto uses the Rasengan on both of them, dealing lethal blows to each. However, both Kagona and Igani reveal themselves to be clones, evading Naruto's attack and continuing to fight. As the three battle, Igani restrains Naruto with his plant ninjutsu, but Naruto awakens the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him and breaks free. With his power enhanced, Naruto battles Kagona and Igani on even ground. As the three of them fight, they all prepare to bring the battle to an end. Naruto is able to remain a step ahead of Kagona and Igani through the course of the next few attacks due to the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto conjures Shadow Clones to form two Rasengans and attack Kagona and Igani. The two prepare to counteract him, but more clones grab them from behind, holding them in place while Naruto attacks with his jutsu. However, Kagona and Igani take out Naruto's clones, throwing them into the real body and cancelling out the Rasengan. With little chakra left in reserve, Naruto summons Gamakenka, who greatly turns the tide of the battle. Kagona and Igani are immediately thrown on the defensive from Gamakenka's powerful attacks. Upon Gamakenka's arrival onto the battlefield, Kagona asks rather the battle just got a lot harder. Igani agrees, saying that it is like they aren't even fighting the same person, and Kagona responds that they indeed aren't. In the middle of the battle, however, Igani and Kagona suddenly retreat, leaving Naruto and Gamakenka confused. Naruto eventually decides to follow Kagona, and he and the other members of Team Kakashi track them back to their base. Team Katsuna is with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi, and Orochimaru has just replenished Team Katsuna's chakra. Team Kakashi faced Team Katsuna, and with their powers restored, Team Katsuna attacks. Kagona and Igani continue their fight with Naruto, and as they battle, Naruto summons Gamakenka again to assist him. However, Kagona and Igani are able to fight against him now. When Kagona and Igani attack Naruto, Gamakenka helps to defend him. However, Gamakenka jumps out of the way just as Matt comes down, armed with a Chidori. Naruto grabs Matt's hand and swings him around, kicking Kagona away while he throws Matt at Igani. Matt kills Igani with the Chidori and then leaps off to fight Kagona. After Kakashi defeats Tsuchigo, Matt and Kagona square off. The two fight, waging their most powerful Fire Style jutsu against each other. Kagona claims to be a Fire Style expert, stating that he knows about every Fire Style jutsu in creation and that he knows a large portion of them. Matt asks Kagona who he is, and Kagona reveals his past as a Hidden Leaf jonin. Kagona tells the tale of him being a candidate for the Fourth Hokage but being passed over for Minato Namikaze. He berates both Minato and the Third Hokage for being too soft. He states that power is necessary for running a village, and that Minato and the Third lacked this. Matt disagrees with him, stating that kindness and compassion are needed to run a village, and that this is the reason that Kagona wasn't chosen as Hokage. Kagona refers to Matt's words as the Will of Fire, and when Matt tentatively agrees, although not knowing for sure what the Will of Fire is, he and Kagona continue to fight. They put all of their power against each other, and Kagona knocks Matt to the ground. Kagona dives down on him to make the final strike, but Kakashi intervenes, striking Kagona with his Lightning Blade and killing him. Category:Character Category:OC